


Daddy

by Kiki9627



Series: Artist Levi and his horny husband [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Titans, Artist!Levi, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki9627/pseuds/Kiki9627
Summary: Eren wants to try something new with his husband.





	1. Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I'm getting better at this. But you tell me.

“Hey Levi?” Eren asked softly while the two lay in bed, completely stripped with only a sheet and each other’s arms covering them, “I wanted to ask you something.”

“What about?” Levi hummed, quickly falling into blissful sleep.

“Sex,” the younger tried not to blush while he had the topic on mind.

“If it’s about round two,” Levi smirked while he eyed his husband, “The answer is always going to be yes.”

“No, it’s not that,” Eren huffed, lightly smacking the man’s bare chest as he sat up. The sheet pooled in his lap while Levi watched him carefully.

“Is something wrong?” Levi asked softly, worry setting in.

“No,” Eren chuckled, trying to calm his nerves, “It’s just that there’s this thing I want to try but I’m worried you might think that it’s weird.”

Levi couldn’t help the soft puff of laughter in his chest; Eren is just too cute when he’s flustered.

“Go ahead and tell me brat,” he smiled softly, encouraging the younger to be open with him.

“Well, how would you feel about role playing?” Eren asked shyly, his cheeks and ears turning a bright red.

After mulling over the idea, more over the imagery of Eren in lingerie, he hummed with a nod.

“Anything specific you want to try?” Levi questioned.

“Um,” Eren blushed even harder, trying to breathe past the lump in his throat, “Well I want to call you, uh, daddy.”

Levi had to admit, at least to himself, that the idea never occurred to him. He wasn’t opposed though. Worst case scenario, they don’t feel comfortable with it, stop, and continue on with their lives.

***

Later that week, Levi was working on another landscape in his studio when he heard a soft knock on the door.

“Come on in brat,” Levi called out, never taking his eyes off his work. Not until he could hear the squeaking of the floor when Eren rocked from his toes to his heels while humming cutely. When he turned, he found the younger man wearing shorts and a tank top, his hair messier than usual and his eyes wondering over everything like it was new.

“Can I watch you work daddy?” Eren asked, his eyes wide with wonder and hope.

Levi was a little caught off guard for a second before he realized what was happening and nodded softly.

“Just be a good boy and don’t touch anything,” he chuckled to himself.

“Yes daddy!” Eren cheered before idly wandering around.

After a few minutes, Levi practically forgot the other man was in the room with him. Eren normally wasn’t this quiet, though most of the time if he came in it was to chat or to fuck.

“Daddy,” Eren huffed, slumping where he stood next to the man, “I’m bored, can I bring one of my toys in here?”

Levi raised an eyebrow at him before shrugging softly and nodding. Eren disappeared for a minute before returning with a vibrator and a remote in hand. He smiled proudly while he practically jumped at Levi’s side.

“Where did you find such a toy, young man?” Levi raised a brow, trying to hold back a smirk, “This is for grownups, not little boys.”

“I found it in your drawer,” Eren answered, lowering his eyes and puffing out his cheeks, “I just thought that it looked so nice, and I thought ‘maybe daddy would like to play a game with me’!”

“And how do you know how to play a game with this?” Levi raised both brows, crossing his arms and abandoning his painting.

“I don’t,” Eren blushed before smiling brightly, “But I thought you could teach me how to play.”

“Okay,” Levi nodded, “Well to play, I put this in you. Then I use the remote to control it.”

“Are there any rules?” Eren asked curiously, “How do I win?”

“Well you can’t touch yourself,” Levi started to list off, “You have to leave it in, and only daddy can use the remote. If you can play by the rules until I’m finished working, I’ll reward you. I’ll make you feel really good, baby boy. But you can’t get too loud or distracting; daddy’s trying to work after all.”

“Okay!” Eren cheered with a little bounce.

“Now pull your shorts and underwear down,” Levi ordered as he walked over to his small desk to grab lube, “And then bend over the table for me.”

Once Eren was situated and Levi had to vibrator slicked up, those thin fingered circled around Eren’s hole before one pushed in.

“Daddy!” Eren gasped, clenching at the intruding appendage, “That feels weird!”

“Don’t worry baby,” Levi cooed as he rubbed the younger’s back and pushed the finger further in, “It’ll feel good in a second.”

Once the first finger had made enough progress, a second was added, gently stretching the younger.

“Ah!” Eren gasped while Levi scissored him, “Daddy, you’re right, that does feel good.”

Once Levi considered Eren stretched enough, he removed his fingers and replaced them with the vibrator.

“Alright, it’s in,” Levi informed him as he cleaned off his fingers with a nearby rag, “Pull your cloths back on.”

Once Eren was re-clothed he walked around a bit, pretending to test the feel of the toy.

“This isn’t so hard; I bet I’ll win easily!” Eren smiled broadly before Levi took the remote and turned it on, “Ah!”

He went weak at the knees and grabbed onto a nearby table for support. He continued to moan as Levi turned to knob up or down, randomly causing the vibrations to intensify. Eren gasped when the man showed mercy and turned it back to zero.

“Are you enjoying our game, baby boy?” Levi asked, trying to suppress his evil smirk.

“I bet I can still beat you daddy,” Eren huffed, smiling broadly.

For the next hour, Levi would wait until Eren seemed to have entirely forgotten about the toy before cranking it on. At one point, he wanted to keep Eren in a state of blind bliss but work at the same time so he left it on a lower setting while he painted. Every time he went to dip his brush, the dial would be turned up or down.

“Ahh! Ah!” Eren continued to moan, bent over a table as his hips instinctively bucked, “Daddy! AH! Daddy I don’t want to play anymore! It feels too good! Ahhh!”

Every so often, his bucks would jiggle the toy just enough to rub up against that sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Daddy is almost finished for the day,” Levi hummed, washing his brush. Another five or so minutes passed before Levi gradually turned the vibrator down. He never quite turned it off though, “But your moaning was very distracting.”

“I’m sorry daddy,” Eren pouted with puffs of air, trying to regain control of his breathing, “Am I in trouble?”

“Not too much,” Levi shrugged shortly, “Just two spanks.”

Eren pouted while Levi guided him into the living room by the shoulder. Once Levi was comfortable on the couch, he patted his lap for Eren to come over.

“Bare-bottom,” Levi commanded shortly when Eren went to bend over his knees.

“But daddy!” Eren whined, “It’ll hurt!”

“If you continue to disobey I’ll have to spank you more,” Levi threatened softly, “Now be a good boy and I might reward you. I really do just want to see my baby boy happy.”

“Okay,” Eren pouted cutely while he wiggled out of his shorts, hesitating at his boxers, “I really don’t want to daddy! I won’t be able to sit down and play!”

“Eren,” Levi growled a bit, winking when Eren’s face flashed with alarm.

“If you really don’t want to do something,” Levi whispered, “Say ‘red’ and I’ll stop. Okay?”

“Levi,” Eren whispered with a giggle, “You’re not supposed to break character! I got it and same goes to you.”

After a short nod from each other, Eren continued to pout. His fingertips fiddled with the elastic of his boxers. He made his eyes as big as possible when he looked up at Levi.

“I’m sorry daddy,” Eren whimpered, “Please don’t punish me too much.”

After slowly pulling his underwear down, he clumsily crawled across Levi’s lap before plopping down. Levi gave no warning before slapping his hand down on Eren’s rear end. He yelped at the sting as he ground his hips into the man’s thigh. The vibrator pushed against his walls, lightly sending out waves of pleasure. When Levi’s hand came down on his other cheek, he moaned loudly, clenching onto the couch cushion.

“Does my baby boy enjoy his punishment?” Levi asked gruffly, “Maybe I need to spank him harder?”

When his hand came down harder, Eren cried out in ecstasy. Between the sting and the pulsing, he wouldn’t control his gasping and moaning.

“Should I keep spanking my bad boy?” Levi questioned as he smacked the bright red ass a few quick times.

“Yes daddy!” Eren cried out, rising his rear a bit, practically drooling, “Spank me harder! I’m so bad, I even ate cookies before dinner.”

Levi had to suppress a chuckle at the outburst and confession before he continued to spank his naughty husband. Levi’s palm was flushed and Eren’s ass was covered in an angry red when he finally showed mercy and stopped.

“I think that’s enough punishment for tonight,” Levi nodded to himself as he helped his husband sit up, “And you did so good baby, I think I will reward you.”

“Really daddy?” Eren asked, huffing and puffing, still moaning around the vibrator as he stood up, “I’m so excited!”

Levi led them to their bedroom, gently laying Eren down on the bed.

“I think you’ve played with this long enough,” Levi hummed as he gently removed the vibrator, rubbing the outside of Eren’s thigh the whole time, “Instead I’m going to fill you up with daddy’s cock.”

“That sounds fun,” Eren sighed as he brought his knees up, “Is a cock another toy?”

“No it’s even better,” Levi chuckled as he undid his pants and pulled them down, “Don’t worry baby, I’ll make you feel so good, you’ll want to play with daddy all the time.”

“But I already want to spend all my time with you daddy!” Eren giggled, sitting up a bit as Levi removed his shirt and boxers, “Wait! You’re going to put your thing in me? But it’s so big! Daddy, it might hurt!”

“Don’t worry baby,” Levi soothed the pretend panic, “I have something that’ll make it easier.”

He left the other man’s side for a second to grab the lube. When he returned to his spot between Eren’s legs, he started to open the bottle and coat his hand.

“Can I touch it?” Eren asked innocently, curiosity filling his eyes as he sat up.

“Of course baby,” Levi smiled. Slowly, Eren’s fingertips brushed up and down the man’s length. When Levi gasped sharply, Eren stilled his movements until Levi nodded curtly for him to continue.

“I want to taste it,” Eren admitted quietly while he started using his whole hand to feel the velvety skin.

“That’s fine baby boy,” Levi moaned softly. Once given permission, Eren smiled brightly before ducking his head into the man’s crotch, wasting no time in darting his tongue out and onto the length. Levi’s hand gripped Eren’s head, softly pushing him toward himself. Eren got the message and began licking vigorously. He dipped his tongue against the slit, humming at the salty bitter taste.

“You taste so nice daddy,” Eren commented before continuing to work his tongue around the man. The idea finally seemed to occur to him and he pulled the length into his mouth, gently sucking and rubbing the flat of his tongue against the head.

“Ah!” Levi gasped, his face becoming a flushed red, “Eren! Shit, that’s so good! Fuck!”

He tried not to but his hips bucked into Eren’s face, forcing his cock further past those beautifully plump lips. He moaned as he pushed Eren’s head closer. A soft bite warned him to stop. When he pulled away, he looked into the angry face of his lover.

“Levi, you know I hate that,” Eren groaned, gently swatting the man’s hip.

“Oh god,” Levi gasped, falling to his knees in front of Eren, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry. If you want to stop-”

“Hey now,” Eren shook his head, “I said nothing about stopping altogether, just stop _that_.”

“I promise,” Levi nodded, his bangs falling into his face, “It won’t happen again.”

“Okay,” Eren puffed before smiling, “Are you ready to go back into character?”

With a nod, he stood back up, still a little weary.

“Daddy,” Eren whined, “Can I have my reward now?”

“Of course baby,” he sighed before gently pushing Eren back onto the mattress. Using the bends of his arms, he raised Eren’s knees to expose his entrance. He lined himself against the younger’s hole before slowly pushing in. Eren gasped and cried out at the intrusion, “Don’t worry baby, it’ll feel good in a second.”

Once he bottomed out, he stilled his hips to give his lover a moment to adjust.

“Okay daddy,” Eren nodded with a blush, “You were right, it does feel good.”

“It’s about to feel even better,” Levi smirked before pulling out slowly so that only the very tip was still inside the man and thrust back in with a snap of his hips. While Eren gasped and moaned, Levi only quickened his speed. While the younger was a moaning mess, Levi pushed his tank top up so that he could pull one of those pretty nipples into his mouth.

“Ah daddy! Fuck! Fuck me harder!” Eren screamed, tossing his head back. A quick slap to the rear made him yelp.

“Where did my sweet baby learn such nasty words?” Levi huffed as he slammed into the man over and over.

“I heard you say them- ah ahh!” Eren explained, “So I th-thought it was okay to say. Ah! Daddy right there! Right there! It feels so good! Ahhh!”

Eren bucked his hips up with Levi’s, trying to get as much friction on that bundle of nerves as he could. Levi let go of the foul language so that he could focus on pushing the man to the edge. Levi slammed their lips together, forcing his tongue into Eren’s warm mouth.

“Daddy! Ah- I think I’m about to explode!” he cried out, blushing from the tips of his ears to his chest.

“It’s okay baby,” Levi smiled gently, bending the man even more to press a kiss against his sweaty forehead, “Let it happen, it’ll feel good.”

While Eren clutched the sheets and bit his bottom lip, Levi reached his hand as best he could to rub and grind Eren’s leaking member. Within seconds, Eren cried out, white streams flowing across his stomach as his hips moved wildly. With a few quick thrust and the tightening cavern, Levi unloaded his seed into Eren. Once they were both spent, Levi released Eren’s knees and leaned against the man, trying to catch his breath.

“How was that?” Levi asked, his member still deeply imbedded in Eren.

“Mind blowing,” Eren huffed with a laugh, “Damn! I should be a bad boy more often.”

The two chuckled before gently pulling apart to clean up.


	2. After Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!

 “Alright brat,” Levi sighed happily, a towel draped around his hips, “You’re bath is ready.”

Levi watched his lover, lying on his stomach still completely naked, face turned toward him. Those bright green eyes sparkled as they stared right back at Levi. Eren lifted his head just enough so that he could stick out his tongue with a cheeky grin.

“Will you go into the bath with me?” Eren asked sweetly, jutting out his bottom lip, “Please?”

The older chuckled softly, leaning his bare shoulder against the door frame of the bathroom. Would his childish husband ever grow up? He sure hoped not.

“If you want me to,” Levi nodded, walking over to the bed to carry Eren bridal-style to the tub, “But if we don’t hurry, the water will get cold.”

Their bathroom was a small thing; just big enough for the necessities. The bathtub also had a shower head and took up the majority of the room. The toilet was squeezed into the corner and the vanity wasn’t even large enough for a medicine cabinet. Whoever designed the space, clearly was not considering two grown men sharing the tub. Once the two were in the tub, Eren was practically in Levi’s lap, his long tan legs covering Levi’s thighs and curling behind the man’s back.

“Mmm,” Eren hummed as he leaned back as much as he could, closing his eyes and enjoying the steam, “Thank you babe.”

“You’re welcome,” Levi chuckled before taking a sponge and soaking and soaping it. Slowly, he went over Eren’s broad chest, leaving suds in his wake. Eren moaned at his ministration, pushing further into his hand, “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“Only every two hours,” Eren chuckled, finally opening his eyes to watch Levi, “And have I ever told you how devastatingly gorgeous _you_ are?”

“Only every time I walk by,” Levi smirked, spreading soap along Eren’s shoulders and arms.

“If my ass wasn’t still sore from that pounding,” Eren quipped, “I would totally be in your lap right now.”

Levi burst out into a fit of laughter. Eren was normally so bashful and shy; the only exception was if he really wanted to swap saliva.

“I love your laugh so much,” Eren sighed dreamily, resting his cheek on his hand.

“This after care is for you, you know,” Levi tried to reign in his mirth, “Turn around so that I can wash your hair.”

“As you say, commander,” Eren smirked, raising to his knees and making a slow show of turning around and sitting as close to Levi’s manhood as possible.

“Mm, I like the sound of that,” Levi purred as he wet Eren’s hair gently. As his fingers massaged Eren’s scalp, the younger could feel himself succumbing to sleep.

“I love you,” Eren hummed as he leaned against Levi’s chest. Unfortunately for him, Levi had just started pouring water above his head to rinse out the shampoo. Gasping, Levi reached for a towel in case soap got into his eyes.

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” Levi asked worriedly when Eren sat up, his face dripping with water and suds. Eren burst out into giggles, clutching his rips from laughing.

“Oh my god,” he gasped, his eyes screwed shut, “Of course I would lean back, right then! Can you hand me a rag?”

Levi chuckled with him as he handed over the dry cloth.

“I sure hope this doesn’t make me go blind,” Eren snickered to himself as he rubbed his face, “If it did, I wouldn’t be able to look at your ass while you work.”

The two continued to laugh with each other as they finished up their bath. Levi got out first, readying a towel so that as soon as he helped Eren out of the tub the man would be wrapped in soft warmth. Gently, Levi dried off that sun kissed skin and those chocolate locks. All the while, the two shared short sweet kisses, whispering ‘I love you’s. Once they were both in bed, the treatment continued until they were lulled to sleep by each other’s voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comment with your thoughts, feelings, concerns, suggestions, and/or request!

**Author's Note:**

> So what do we think about that? Let me know if you have any suggestions, concerns, or request. I'm blushing so hard, I think my face is on fire.
> 
> So somebody once told me *head banging* that I should write the after care (I think they even said as a second chapter) so I took their advice and did so! The second chapter is pretty much just that close, intimate time between our two love birds. Feel free to read it, feel free to skip it.


End file.
